A Different Naruto Story
by Creater1
Summary: What if Naruto took a different path? Let's start from stealing the forbidden sealing scroll that Mizuki had him steal. What if Naruto had decided he was done trying to fit in his own village? This is for all of you who want to see a more powerful Naruto


A Different Naruto Story

What if Naruto took a different path? Let's start from stealing the forbidden sealing scroll that Mizuki had him steal. What if Naruto had decided he was done trying to fit in his own village? This is for all of you who want to see a more powerful Naruto from the beginning.

Chapter 1: Naruto Uzumaki, the Demon from Konoha

Naruto had just taken in everything he heard Mizuki said & he asked him, "Why do you hate me Mizuki? I thought you understood me. I'm not a demon, that's just what's been contained inside of me. We're two separate entities sharing the same body, it's not right that you've hated me all this time for the cursed monster that I have. Now get ready to pay!" He said with tears of sorrow & rage. Then his blue chakra started to glow & make a circle around him while his eyes became more slit-like & he went into a demonic berserker rampage. Then Naruto's face went overflowing with rage coming out in the form of his kitsune orange aura around his body. Naruto grew kunai out of his palms to stab & slice at Mizuki.

Mizuki was scared out of his wits, but he was really more or less angry with Naruto for surprising him by releasing his demonic chakra. Mizuki was scared, but he wasn't going down without a fight. "Be ready to die, demon scum. I will tear your soul from your chakra reserves & then I'll sell that scroll, & blame you for it."

"I'm not letting you tarnish my name & hurt this village."

"Oh, so now you're our little savior. Well even if you saved our village from a thousand apocalypses, they would never accept a demon scum like you. I will personally destroy the monster that your father, the GREAT fourth Hokage failed to destroy." Mizuki said with sarcasm.

"The fourth Hokage was my father." Naruto said to himself in confusion & revelation. "You're not destroying what my father created, my life. I was supposed to be treated like a hero for sealing that monster away. Now I know that my father's wish will never be granted. Father I'm sorry I couldn't live up to your expectations, but now I have to destroy the ones who challenged your final wish." Then Naruto threw his kunai with an exploding tag & it was a potent one. It has the power of a small hand grenade, through magic instead of napalm. Mizuki got out of the way, but the shock crippled him, then Naruto blasted him with demonic chakra, stabbed at him with his kunai, & slashed at his wounds with his claws. Finally Iruka got up & tried to stop Naruto from killing Mizuki.

"Naruto stop! This isn't worth it. You have to be a better person if you want the people of this village to accept you. & further more I, AHHHHH!" Iruka screamed as Naruto stabbed him in the arm with a kunai and slashed at his chest & facial area. Naruto was still partially conscious as he was attacking everything in his path. When Naruto saw how he hurt Iruka, he was shocked back to his senses & released himself from the kitsune's control.

"Iruka sensei! What happened? All I remember was feeling furious at this village & at Mizuki for all the lies & mistreatment I've gone through. I was beating up Mizuki, then a flash occurred & I don't know what happened after that." Naruto said with sadness in his eyes.

"I'm sorry I lied to you like everyone else had to Naruto. But I wasn't allowed to tell you for your own good. It was better that nobody knew you were the hokage's son who was used as a vessel for that cursed 9-tailed fox. The third hokage thought it'd be better if the adults didn't mention it so that you might have a chance at having friends, but it seems that the children were just playing along with their parent's hatred of you despite not knowing why. Naruto, I admit I've felt a lot of things for you, including anger, but I have always cared about you. You're like the son I never had."

"But what about your parents? How could you possibly care about me after that cursed demon killed your parents?"

"I knew I could never hate a child like you, no matter how much I wanted to find someone to blame for the loss of my parents. I refused to believe that you were the monster that killed them. I just want you to know that you have to keep on trying to find your place in this cold, cruel world. There is still the problem however about your theft & your attempted attack on an ANBU agent. You have to take responsibility & your punishment, hopefully they'll go easy on you because you're a child. Uhhh," Then Iruka was knocked out again by his exhaustion as he supposedly died, Naruto felt his heartbeat & took his body & Mizuki's to the hokage's mansion. It was on his way there he was intercepted by ANBU agents.

"There he is! Woah, what did he do these two? It's Mizuki & Iruka." The ANBU agent knocked him unconscious & took both bodies to the infirmary. When Naruto woke up, he was in a dungeon in a straitjacket. There was a bunch of ANBU agents looking at him with rage & hatred.

'What's going on here? Hey could you let me go?" Naruto asked innocently with confusion.

"Not a chance brat! You killed your sensei & nearly did the same to Mizuki. You're definitely not going to make it out of this now. I hope you get killed for what you've done."

"Why! Because you fear this kitsune inside of my body?"

"Huh? How did you know that? We were all sworn to secrecy."

"I know about it now since Mizuki blabbed it out to me. Where's the third hokage? I'd like to speak with him."

"Sorry, but the third hokage is busy dealing with YOUR theft & homicide. I doubt he'd speak to a monster like you anyways. & now you're about to finally get what you deserve. & furtherore,"

"That's enough young ninja." Said someone from behind.

"Huh?" responded the ANBU agent. "Oh, lord Hokage-san. What a surprise to see you here. I was just, ummm ummmmm, I was just."

"You were just what, speaking out against my orders & retaliating against Naruto. I am the one wbo's supposed to speak with him. Now leave us be while we speak heart to heart."

"I'm sorry sir, but I cannot follow that order. I cannot leave you in the hands of that monster."

"I told you before never to call Naruto that. & besides, I'll be fine on my own." Then the third hokage ushered the ANBU agent out leaving Naruto in the midst of the most powerful shinobi in the village with guilt & an awkward silence. "Now Naruto, why don't we talk."

"Yes lord hokage sir" responded Naruto with a guilty sigh.

What tension! What passion! What drama between the characters! I hope my next chapter will be just as good as the next.


End file.
